This invention relates to a collapsible polygonal box made of paperboard or foil-laminated paperboard which takes little space when collapsed and stored, and which can be easily restored to an upright position by folding.
Conventionally, collapsible polygonal boxes for containing complimentary gifts or precious objects, especially collapsible boxes ranging from square box to octagonal box have been made by folding a single side wall unit to form a desired polygonal shape and by pasting one of its end to the other. However, such collapsible polygonal boxes had some defects to be solved. For one thing, an outer side wall thereof could not be easily pasted to the other outer side wall, and in case of pentagonal or heptagonal box, once pasted, it was practically impossible to collapse and flatten the finished box. So it required a huge space to store a number of empty boxes of this type, which was not desirable from an economical point of view. In addition to this, the shape of a material cut from paperboard or foil-laminated paperboard was so irregular having many different portions that a lot of waste was inevitable in the use of the paperboard.